Zwei/History
Battles Background Zwei is the pet dog of Taiyang Xiao Long and his daughters Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. He normally lives with Taiyang at his home on Patch. ''RWBY '' Accompanying Team RWBY Zwei is first introduced after Tai sends him through the mail to Team RWBY at Beacon Academy. Though Yang and Ruby are delighted to see him, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna are not. After a few seconds, however, Weiss warms up to him and pets him. Blake tells the team to keep Zwei away from her belongings. Before heading to the auditorium to receive a mission, Ruby puts him into her backpack. The team then leaves on a mission to Mountain Glenn with Bartholomew Oobleck, and once there, Zwei reveals himself to the surprised team. Unexpectedly, Dr. Oobleck commends Ruby for bringing Zwei along on the mission. That night, Zwei leaves Team RWBY's campsite in Mountain Glenn to pee on the destroyed city. Ruby chases after him, and once she catches up to him, they hear voices. They discover them to be patrolling members of the White Fang, and the two follow the patrol to their base. On their way, the street collapses, and Ruby falls through. Zwei returns to the campsite to alert the rest of the team. He leads them back to the caved-in street, and they travel underground to help the team's leader. Once there, they reconnect with Ruby, and the White Fang leaves the underground via a train. Zwei and the rest give chase, and after boarding the train, fight off several White Fang members. After several White Fang members commandeer Atlesian Paladin-290 units, Zwei works with Oobleck to destroy them. Before the train busts into the end of the tunnel, Zwei takes shelter in a remaining Paladin. Zwei exits the Paladin, now above ground in the city of Vale. He fights alongside Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY to defeat the Grimm that have breached the kingdom's defenses. After successfully holding off the Grimm, Zwei and Team RWBY return to the dorm to rest. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Field Trip" *"Search and Destroy" *"Mountain Glenn" *"No Brakes" *"Breach" The Vytal Festival Zwei remains at Beacon Academy for the Vytal Festival. Taiyang brings Zwei along when transporting Ruby from her mother's grave back to Beacon for the tournament matches. Zwei is seen sleeping on Blake's bed when Qrow plays a fighting videogame against his nieces. After the death of Penny, Yang takes Zwei from the girls' dorm to Beacon's courtyard to evacuate. Zwei returns to Patch with Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and Qrow after the Fall of Beacon. He is seen sleeping in Ruby's room when she leaves with Team RNJR to Haven Academy. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"Lessons Learned" *"PvP" *"Battle of Beacon" *"End of the Beginning" Back Home After the Fall of Beacon, Zwei returns to the Xiao Long-Rose household on the island of Patch. Zwei spectates a sparring match between Yang and Tai. In between fights, Tai walks around Zwei to demonstrate that finding a way around obstacles is a more strategic way of fighting than using strength alone. Zwei uses his mouth to pass a towel to Tai. After Yang leaves the island in search of Ruby, Zwei comforts Tai as he reminisces of his former team. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Of Runaways and Stowaways" *"Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back" *"No Safe Haven" Category:History pages